Crona Makenshi
Crona is a character from the manga/anime Soul Eater. In the source material, Crona was originally a villain under the guidance of the witch Medusa, but later joined the heroes' side thanks to the efforts of Maka Albarn. Depending on which source material used, Crona either remained a hero for the remainder of the series (anime) or turned to villainy again and eventually became one of the main enemies (manga). Neither source material revealed Crona's true gender, but within the canon of BLN he is a male. Skills and Abilities In part thanks to his time in the world of Rigel Prima, Crona has acquired and enhanced numerous abilities of his over the years. Inborn Abilities His primary fighting skill comes from his union with Ragnarok, having been infused with the weapon at a very young age. Ragnarok lives in his blood, and as such can manifest in a physical form from his body, typically from his back. Though Ragnarok is capable of fighting on his own, they typically fight together after Ragnarok has transformed into his sword form. As the Demon Sword, Crona wields Ragnarok in his own unusual sword-fighting style, using his left arm to support his right as he swings. This results in a wild and chaotic fighting style, putting Crona's body at risk almost constantly, but also making him unpredictable as well. The sword can also let out waves of energy, with the size differing depending on how much force Crona puts into a swing. His other inborn special ability is his control over his black blood. This mysterious substance was created by his mother and infused in him along with Ragnarok while he was still an infant. He demonstrates complete control over it, likely thanks to his communication with Ragnarok, and can utilize it in different ways. The blood can accelerate Crona's healing process, thereby making him extremely difficult to kill. Almost any damage taken that doesn't involve the severing of body parts can be healed by Crona, though the amount of time it takes differs depending on the injury and his own level of fatigue. He can also harden the blood under his skin to make him more durable, allowing him to survive attacks that would kill most people. This is the primary function of the black blood. Outside of that, Crona is able to control and mold the blood into different shapes. Typically they're transformed into needles and thrown as projectiles, or form into a pair of wings to allow him to fly. He can also turn them into extra weapons or protrude spikes from his body should he need a last second defense. The unfortunate side effect of the black blood is that it induces Madness in whoever is infected with it. As Crona gained it at a young age, he has since exhibited control over it, and as of today rarely uses it except for its most basic functions. But should he lose control over the black blood, he would descend into a wild Madness-infused state. Pre-Kishin Though rare these days, if Crona's Madness increases to an extent beyond his full control, the black blood would transform him into a pre-Kishin state. The black blood's original intent was to eventually transform its user into a Kishin, a God of Madness from the Soul Eater universe. Should one fall deeply into Madness, the transformation would take place, and be irreversible. Crona's pre-Kishin state is in-between his normal and his theoretical Kishin states, and as such it can be temporary. In this frame of mind, Crona's abilities are heightened to their strongest degrees. His strength, speed, endurance and regenerative abilities are at their peak. The black blood also forms new constructs on his body, automatically hardening on his hands, feet, neck and cheeks into scale-like patterns, forming claws on his hands and feet as well. He also sprouts a pair of wings and a long tail made of the hardened blood, adding to his dragon-like appearance. His eyes also cloud over with his black blood, leaving nothing of his original eyes visible. He can also expel the same kind of energy he normally uses while wielding Ragnarok, albeit in different forms than there. Typically as wide beams or short blasts, with little to no focus over what is being done or how. In this state, Crona's sense of self is mostly lost, reduced to destructive urges and wild raving. He can be brought out of this state, though it is quite difficult, as it usually involves an understanding of what caused him to transform. Learned Abilities Having spent so much time on Rigel Prima, Crona has learned a couple of new abilities that have made him more versatile in battle, and have given him more options to use than his black blood abilities. Originally, Crona wasn't very well skilled in his Soul Wavelength-related abilities, only having the bare basics to work with. But after training with Professor Stein, and continuing his training on his own, he is now able to weaponize his Soul Wavelength. This allows him to send a burst of energy on contact with someone that directly attacks their soul, bypassing any natural defenses they have. He can further strengthen this ability by resonating with Ragnarok as he does it, causing more damage to his enemy. His usage of Soul Perception has also improved, as he could only see vague shapes before, but can now fully see a person's soul should he wish. This ability allows him to track other people from further away, and can be used even if his eyesight is temporarily impaired. He can't see from too far away, however, and can't pick out specific souls from a crowd if the number is too great. His most powerful ability, however, is the technique taught to him by Master Asia. With his training, Crona is now able to alter his Soul Wavelength to supplement his physical strength, increasing it more and more depending on the strength of his soul. The exact level of his strength is unclear, but it's more than enough to take on even the toughest of enemies that are thrown at him. While resonating with Ragnarok and performing this technique, Crona's strength grew even further, to the point that he was able to punch a dragon and successfully harm it, albeit while damaging his arm. Equipment In addition to the above, Crona has a few pieces of equipment to better aid him. When he traded the Tiger Talisman to Uncle, he received the Golden Tiger Claws in exchange. These devices allow him to create portals to anywhere he's been before, so long as he can perfectly visualize where he's going. He also has access to the Omniwheel, a special all-range vehicle made especially for him. This ATV-like device is capable of travelling along all kinds of terrain, and can also transform into a boat-mode, or a flight mode, to cover even greater distances. Personality Originally, Crona was still quite unstable, much like he was in his world of origin. He had little regard for his own well-being, or for those he deemed as enemies. He was much more emotional and harder to get along with, as he remained firm in his own beliefs and was unwilling to accept other points of view. Over time, he has tried to change and overcome these shortcomings, wanting to be more open-minded and forgiving of other people. He wants to be able to look at things from other people's point of view and understand their reasoning, before passing any sort of judgment on them. Whether or not he's actually succeeding at this remains unclear. His positive qualities remain largely the same. He is consistently loyal to those he considers close to him, willing to go above and beyond what is expected to ensure they are happy. He holds little consideration for himself in comparison, but he still tries to change that, just to avoid making others upset. He also believes strongly in the idea of redemption. He wants to give others a chance to change for the better, much like he also received before coming to Wayne Manor and many times since. He understands that if not for a second chance, he might not have even made it to the manor, or changed for the better as he has. He wants to see others grow into better people than they were before, operating under a belief that this act could lead to improvements to the world as a whole. Alignment-wise, he falls under Neutral Good, with leanings towards Lawful. Influence from Xion has pushed him towards a more peaceful path, no longer wanting to kill even if the act could be considered justified. History (A guide to your character's history within the BLN universe. If you wish to create a spoiler-free environment that hints are future reveals, you may do so. If the character has a long history, consider cutting it down into digestable chunks using headers to highlight different arc development or periods of their life.) Relationship Guide *(Character) - Friend *(Character) - Lover *(Character) - Enemy Feel free to add more complex types of relationship or go into detail about specific relationships if it pleases you. Category:Characters Category:Meisters Category:Manor residents Category:Original residents Category:Human